User talk:Honorable Sarah/5
Userboxes :When have to ever beaten me to an edit! /indignant :D [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:20, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: Talk:Secondary professions for an Elementalist ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:29, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Grrr... I still say I'm faster even if you did beat me once :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:30, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::then i should be glad you don't get a vote :P :P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Ah GuildWiki, it is proof positive that anarchy does work :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:33, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::well ordered chaos is the watchmaker's grease of the universe. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Are you a proponent of deterministic chaos theory a.k.a Chaos Theory? Well... not so much proponent as.... well, I can't really think of the word. You last phrase just made me think of Chaos theory. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:40, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :i'm a big fan of chaos, but i'm more interested in emergant behevior, which is really the natural implementation of chaos ideals on a controlled system. but i think you mean fluidic selection, where the expected result of an observed experiment selects the final quantum state from otherwise equil probabilities. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:47, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm... you are among the maybe three people I have ever actually managed to have a semi-reasonable conversation about Quantum behavior (not that I know a terribly large amount on the subject, just more than most people I talk to). As I said before, my friends think I'm nuts. Glad to have met you. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :D [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :and one for you: --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, you win, that one is just excellent... in fact... *steals userbox* [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:03, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Guildwiki:Profession guides Hey, I was wondering whether I could get a little clarification on your vote. The purpose was to better understand what others thought and I wasn' quite sure what you were getting at. Thanks. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:33, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :thusly done --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:51, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just saw, thanks. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:51, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Anti-Offical-Wiki-User-B-ox----- Yeh, can I borrow your anti-offical-wiki userbox? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:43, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :do Template:User_NoOfficalWiki instead! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:17, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Wait.. Proficient in british english.. so wouldn't you be honourable sarah no honorable sarah?? Not a fifty five 02:10, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Guildwiki is a American based site, must be used to using Honorable (like favored/favoured). Gets to me as well :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:13, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::been there done that --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:12, 30 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:16, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Just so you know... the idea is for posting new builds. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:23, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :i know, but i've been scared of losing those builds. kebosh them if you feel it's right out. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:24, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Whatever, you can keep them there. The idea is for any kind of build collaboration, and, while it is my userpage, I would like to feel that as BrianG put it, I am a "benevolent dictator," so, if you want them there, then they shall remain there. Just so you know though, the nowiki tags make them pretty impossible to read. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:25, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::Lazy was sarah --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:27, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Build:Me/D Extended Thorns As I try and improve my builds with other users suggestions, moving them to untested seems like the only way to do that. Would you reconsider your vote if conviction was placed on the bar? Giving the Mesmer 84+ Armor, I think that's easily enought to stay on the front lines shorter. Any other suggestions would be great. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:04, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :ya, that'd deffiniatly make the foes a bit less interested. i'll change my vote on that condition --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:04, 1 April 2007 (CDT) It's on there. Lol as long as I don't give Koss/Goren a armor boost, in theroy I won't be the target :) Good old' foolish A.I :modding stuff-ness now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:11, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Radiant/Survivor.. Always :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:13, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Guid timeshares So I noticed you have been in plenty of guilds in the past. What's with that? They all turned out bad or you just didn't like what they had to offer? I'm just surprised about all the guid jumping for someone as informed and decent as you come off to me (no, I'm not hitting on you, I'm normally a nice person is all). -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 16:07, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :it's not so much jumping, as surviving. see User:Honorable_Sarah/Rantful#Have curse, Will travel --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:58, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Funny, I noticed that yesterday but had to go before I got the chance to read it. That's kinda sad. Are you always in aggressive guilds like that? You might have better luck with a laid back one with an alliance of similar people. Though they don't always have max resources you may have better luck. But then again, you may have already tried this. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::prior to trtl, i was the guild leader of Grse. i was very laid back, and as it turned out, that was the problem. my officers started fights with eachother behind my back, and it split the guild. prior to that, i was an officer with PHOE, and i was the soft-spoken and consensus-oriented harmonizer of the group, that guild split over an officer disobeying the guild will, and the guild leader forgiving him unquestioningly. prior to that i was an officer with GCG, that guild died of inactivity, as far as i know. prior to that i was an officer in Bdub, that guild split when Duke Bandit and Eve Pendragon, the two most active officers, went seperate ways, and i followed eve to GCG. i really can't win for loosing. you might look in the delete logs for User:Honorable Sarah/The tragedy of the founding, it used to tell the whole story of the fall of Rise of the Silver Phoenix. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:45, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I might at that.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I feel for you. Tried to make a guild of my own once. It was a GvG only, and I expected too much. Only 4 People joined cuz the req was too high lol. (Still friends with those four people) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:00, 12 April 2007 (CDT) B/P build clean-up I disagree with some of your clean up actions in 2 places and would like to discuss them. 1) A critical barrager will not always outdamage a ranger as the bleeding will not stack from subsequent other Crit Barragers and a R/P with GftE! can add similar crits to the entire group (and more R/P can add even more crits). 2) The R/Rt variants I have seen in 9 out of every 10 different PuGs on average I've been in (which is quite a lot). Usually it's the Splinter Barrager but when they come along other R/Rt have changed to a recuperation barrager. I believe your removal of this variant was incorrect as it can dessimate a mob very fast if in an organized group that knows what splinter weapon does.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :great, put them in as a coherent variant of Build:R/any General Barrager. as they were, they were rambling conjecture. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:01, 5 April 2007 (CDT) User:81.104.239.20 Looked like more of a not knowing the wiki thing than an attempt to disrupt the wiki through vandalism. --Xasxas256 05:36, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :looked like a blaintant image replace to me, but that's why the policy requires two people to look at the offense. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:50, 7 April 2007 (CDT) HELP this is fallen solidier why did you put up my builds for deletion? Pm Hehe Well it seems that everyone just surfs recent changes ehh lol? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Insomnia sucks. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:11, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:15, 10 April 2007 (CDT) (Its even worse for me, speaking I can't use this comp to long, I have to read! And all I have is Tale of two cities XD) Help me fix, pls You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:44, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Organized Rearranged your box. Hope ya don't mind :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:42, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Are you a Soviet Spy? Well are you? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:45, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Would be abnormal is she isn't a spy--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::ok, you both get the honorable sarah tinfoil hat award for paranoia in excess. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:19, 13 April 2007 (CDT) In Soviet Russia, you spy on spies? -PanSola 03:59, 13 April 2007 (CDT)